Honeymoon
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: "Well, I'm glad that this isn't just a dream" he smiled and I sat up a bit to brush my lips across his teasingly.   I'm working on the new Blaincedes fanfiction just hold on a bit longer! :  Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. Reviews r love!


**AN: Hello chickadees! I was up all night with this Mercedes/Blaine one shot rolling around in my head. I decided to just type the darn thing out so that I could finally get some sleep. I hope you enjoy it and leave me reviews and suggestions for Glee pairings that you want to see in the future!**

**Shout out to my fellow reviewers: shanti-noel03, IM.A..3r, emzjuk, Jadziwine, QTFics and last but not least (*cue the dramatic music*) Princess976. I apologize for spelling errors, what can I say? I was up at two in the morning running on nothing but a frozen dinner and a Diet coke. There are bound to be a few typos :)**

I stared at my husband of two weeks as he slept underneath the white fluff of our downy comforter. He was just as handsome when he was fast asleep as he was when he was awake. Over his bare shoulder I could see the ocean waves rush up against the sandy shore from the clear bay window. The smells of seawater brushed along the palm trees and poured in through the open porch door, leaving little prickles of excitement all over my skin. It was almost six in the morning and already I could hear the cries of seagulls as they hovered over the beach, searching for food.

I looked back over to my husband and smiled to myself. To think that back in high school our paths never crossed in the romantic sense. We'd been good friends but never more than that, and at the time friendship was the only thing that we wanted. I held up my left hand and admired the beautiful gold band as it shined on my left ring finger. He wore an identical one to mine and it just made this entire honeymoon seem so surreal. I would have thought that I would have never gotten married. It seemed like an impossible feat for me with all of my music tours around Europe and Asia. But he waited for me, every single time. He was patient and promised that he would never make me choose between my career and my life with him.

I gave him the same promise when we were becoming a serious dating couple and our relationship has been great ever since. He turned over onto his back and sighed a small smile playing on his rosy colored lips. It was fascinating to watch him as he slept. That might sound odd but he just seemed so at peace, so happy.

I fingered a thick mass of his long black curls, running my hand along his forehead and cupping it over the side of his face. He leaned into my touch as he dreamt. I rested my head back onto my pillow, removing my hand and tucking it underneath my head. I studied his bare chest, taking in the pale sculpted muscles that made up his torso with great interest.

He had long since removed his clothes and they were laying in a heap at the foot of the bed, his warm body laying close to mine. I'm pretty sure the only thing he was wearing were the pair of Tweety boxers that I bought him last year for Christmas. I yawned closing my eyes and relaxing into the soft mattress beneath me.

"Sweetheart?" Blaine's rough voice came in my ear. I opened one eye to find him leaning over me. "Morning" I pretended to sound groggy hoping that he didn't know that I was watching him as he slept. He smiled down at me and kissed the tip of my nose. "How's it going?" he asked tilting his head so that his mouth was mere inches from mine.

I studied his beautiful eyes for only a moment before answering, "better now that you're awake"

He gave me a lopsided grin and leaned forward, burying his face into the crook of my neck. My body instantly began to warm as his breath sank into my skin. Blaine sighed deeply brushing his nose along the hollow of my neck before rolling back over onto his pillow.

I found his hand underneath the covers and wrapped mine in it, heart pounding as he fastened his large firm grip around my much smaller hand. "Does this seem like a dream to you, the way it does to me?" he asked his voice sounding wistful. I turned my head to stare into his sparkling eyes, finding only love there when he looked back at me.

I nodded, " I was beginning to think that it was only me"

He chuckled, wrapping one of his long legs underneath mine and twiggling his toes. He turned onto his side and wrapped his left hand underneath me so that his body was directly over mine. "Well, I'm glad that this isn't just a dream" he smiled and I sat up a bit to brush my lips across his teasingly.

He growled playfully and claimed my mouth against his. I enjoyed the way that our bodies seemed to just melt together after every soul-searing kiss. I was fascinated by the way his hands roamed over my body, leaving warm static along my skin.

He moved so that one leg was on either side of me and continued to kiss me senseless, the air smelling of his scent. A mixture of spices and _Dove_ soap. I tried to maintain control as he grinded against me and breathed in between kisses.

He rid himself of his boxers, much to my surprise, kicking them out from underneath the covers where they landed with a soft thump onto the hardwood floor. I wriggled a little realizing that yes, this was my husband and hell yes we are freaking married. I traced the seal of his mouth with my tongue earning a moan from him, trying to control my own giggling.

Our kisses settled from urgent to careless, eyelashes fluttering, breaths mingling, hands touching. I sighed contentedly feeling the backs of my eyelids explode with glittering stars and specks of golden light. Blaine pulled away for air and I managed to smile, feeling my body shiver against his as he smiled at me in the secretive 'I love you' way he always did.

"I love you Mercedes" he breathed his face shining with sweat. "I love you Blaine" I kissed his nose, pulling his face back down to mine and resuming to kiss him into the wee hours of the morning.

**AN: The end!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Want me to write another story with these two? **

**Or another Glee pairing?**

** Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


End file.
